How it Might've Been
by SoulofGold
Summary: This is a sorta-kinda remake of Pkmn Gold and Silver but with a vicious twist. Also slips in the Pokemon Special Manga plots. Yaoi. Gold/Silver
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon even though I have Red through Crystal and so on. I own the idea, my versions of Silver (rival) and Gold (hero), Tenshi and other stuff that doesn't belong to Nintendo or anybody else. So NO SUING!

Warnings: Now: OOCness Later: Swearing, Yaoi and a whole lot of other stuff.

Light silver eyes shone with suspicion as they looked around. He bit his lip almost in a nervous manner, tense and silent. There was a rustle in the trees and he jolted, looking in the direction of the sound. There was nothing there and that's what made him nervous. Suddenly there was a shout of "BANZAI!" and he was tackled. A sharp yelp of surprise escaped him as they tumbled to the ground, the dark haired boy straddling him. "I found you, Silver!" Silver smiled and laughed, "Yeah, yeah, get off Gold!"

"Aw but I'm comfy!" the child whined but he was grinning like the Cheshire cat. The boy underneath him rolled his eyes and pushed the other off. "You're so weird." He told the amber-eyed boy. Gold just laughed.

The two of them were best friends; they had been ever since Silver had moved to New Bark Town. 7 and 8 respectively but strangely mature for their ages, Silver and Gold could hardly be seen away from each other.

Gold took a hold of Silver's hand, "C'mon, c'mon! Our moms will yell at us if they catch us in the forest again." "Okay, okay!" the two ran back to their hometown just in time to smack into Professor Elm. "Oops. Sorry professor!" Both said at the same time.

Professor Elm was actually just an apprentice to his father at the time but the kids insisted calling him professor for reasons unknown to everyone. He adjusted his glasses and smiled at the two, "Been playing in the forest again? You ought to be careful or you'll get caught!" "We know!" Silver and Gold chorused together, grinning identically. "See you later professor!" They scurried off.

"Should we go to my house or yours?" Gold asked, tilting his head. "We went to yours yesterday, let's go to mine!" Silver took his hand this time and the two ran off again.

When they opened the door however, they were surprised to find it empty. "Mom never leaves the house unlocked when she's gone…Even if I am outside." Silver said, a bit worried. "Come on, let's look a make sure she's not here." Gold said with a small smile. So the two split up to search.

Silver went to his mother's room, finding the door closed but he heard muffled sobs coming from inside. Frowning, he opened the door and peeked inside, spotting his mother on her bed, holding something close to her. "Mom?"

She looked up; tears streaking down her beautiful but flushed face. "Oh, Silver…" The redhead went over to his mother, climbing onto her lap where he was hugged tightly. "Oh my son…I'm sorry I'm so sorry…" His mother sobbed. "Mom, what's wrong?" He asked, looking up at her in concern.

"It's your father." Silver stiffened. He didn't like his father and he tried to avoid him whenever he possibly could. "H-he..." She tried to calm herself. "He wants you back in Viridian City." Silver's eyes widened in shock and terror. "Wh-what!? No! I-I don't want to!" Tears began forming. His mother hugged him and he clutched her shirt, shivering. "I'm sorry…" She whispered, stroking his hair. "I wish I could do something…but he will be here tomorrow." Silver suddenly pushed himself away and ran out of the room, his mother making no move to stop him.

Not paying attention to where he was going, Silver crashed into Gold and both of them tumbled to the ground. Gold blinked before looking up at the tear-streaked face. "Silver? What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up slowly. Silver said nothing but suddenly hugged Gold tightly, heavy sobs racketing his body. Gold blinked in confusion but slowly hugged back. Whatever was upsetting his best friend must be something horrible.

"M-my dad's t-trying to take me b-back to Viridian" Silver hiccupped and continued, "B-but I don't w-want to go!" Gold felt his own tears sting his eyes. Silver was leaving? No! He didn't want that! Both of them clung to each other, silently crying for the loss they knew they would feel.

End of Chapter one

Short , I know. Love it, like it, hate it? Review and tell me. Ciao!


	2. Look Out World

Review Answers:

f. – Thank you. I can't wait either. n.n

ArentasFury – Thank you and I feel the same! Hopefully they won't be away from each other for too long! T_T

Disclaimer: Believe you me, I don't own Pokemon even though I have Red through Crystal and so on. If I did, Silver and Gold would be in the fricken anime along with Blue (the girl) and Yellow. Yeah, anyway I own the idea, my versions of Silver (rival) and Gold (hero), Tenshi (she comes later) and other stuff that doesn't belong to Nintendo or anybody else. So NO SUING!

Warnings: Now: OOCness, swearing Later: Yaoi and a whole lot of other stuff.

Gold stared at the twisted body of water that lead off to the Indigo Plateau. It had been six years since that fateful day. Six long, silent, painful years since he had seen or heard anything about his best friend. Now fourteen years old, the raven-haired boy's appearance had changed quite a bit.

His hair which used to not even reach his shoulders, brushed against the small of his back. However most of the time it was tucked under his black and yellow backwards cap, giving the appearance that it was short. He left his white/red short-sleeved jacket open revealing the black t-shirt he had underneath. Yellow/black shorts barely hid the fact that his legs were long slender and pale. But what really captured everyone's attention, were his eyes.

They were still big, showing off the innocence he still had inside but at the same time they held many things he had learned over the past years. They were a shimmering golden-yellow color, while the pupils were narrowed into slits, which constantly reminded people of cat's eyes.

A long sigh escaped his lips as he spun his cap around and tugged the brim over his eyes. 'Silver… I miss you.' A lone tear trickled down his cheek. A wry smile came onto his lips 'Damnit… you're not even here and you're making me cry.'

"Gold! I need you to come inside!" His mother called. Gold quickly rubbed any other tears away before he stood, "Okay!" He called tonelessly before he started the trek home. Once he got there he waited until his mother came into the room.

"What is it?" he looked up at her. "Professor Elm called you, says he wanted to talk to you about your journey." She said softly. "Oh, right, great." He sighed. "Isn't this what you wanted, sweetie? You'll finally be able to look for him." He smiled slightly, "Yeah, I know, it is. Don't worry. I'm just tired." "Another nightmare?" she asked worriedly. Gold stiffened slightly but nodded silently. "Don't worry, I'm sure he's perfectly fine." She assured him, handing him his pokegear. "Yeah." He reached up and pecked his mother's cheek before leaving with a small wave.

He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking around his hometown as he walked to Professor Elm's lab. He started when he saw a flash of red from the corner of his eye but when he turned to look, nothing was there. Sighing, he shook his head to clear it and went inside the lab. "Anybody here?" he called out.

"Ah Gold, I've been expecting you!" Elm said, smiling warmly at the boy. Gold gave a slight smile in return. "Finally ready to leave on your journey, huh?" The professor continued. Gold nodded slowly, "Yeah. Here's to hoping it'll be a good one." "Here here!" Elm chuckled before holding out a black and red ball. "This is a custom ball I've been saving for you. I like to call it the lava ball. If a fire pokemon resides in it, its power will increase significantly. Gold reached out and took the ball, a ghost of a smile flickering across his lips. "Thank you professor."

"You're welcome but let's not stop there. You still have to choose your starter pokemon!" Elm said with a grin. Gold already knew which one he wanted. "If you still have Cynder, I'd like him to come with me." "Of course! I still find it amusing that he only listens to you." The professor went to the back of the lab before coming back, holding a red and white pokeball.

The pokemon inside was released, revealing a smaller than normal cyndaquil. Gold had given him the nickname Cynder when they had first met a couple years back. Even though he was small, he could still cause terrible burns, just like real cinders. The fire mouse pokemon looked around before spotting Gold and tackling him to the ground. Gold chuckled softly, sitting up. "Hey buddy, missed you but now it's finally time." Cynder perked and Gold found himself once again on the ground, getting nuzzled to death.

Finally able to stand, Gold was handed Cynder's pokeball before a chime on Elm's computer caught both their attentions. Elm went over to it and skimmed through the e-mail he had just received. "Seems Mr. Pokemon made a new discovery. He claims this one is really real." He looked back at Gold. "I hate to ask, but could you check it out for me?" "Sure, why not. He's on the way to Violet city anyway, shouldn't take too long." Gold smiled. Elm thanked him and soon he was off, momentarily stopped by the professor's assistant and handed a potion. He left the lab and sighed. This was it. He was finally leaving on his journey.

'Look out world, cause here I come!'


	3. Encounter

**Review Answers**

**Sasusaku-rules-2001 **- They'll meet up soon enough. :D Though it might not be a happy reunion. D8

**Fan -** Yes, well, most people write it that way so I thought I'd be the odd girl out and make it so Silver'd be the younger one.

**MrMissMrs Random **- Thank you. They'll meet up soon!

**Sightlines **- Thank you! Don't worry, they'll meet in this chappie though it might not be the way people want it!

**That's Riku **- I love Gold too. He's a sweetie if not a little dense. XD Updating now! And dun die plz D8

**sapphire fan **- Yesh, more PMS! XD

**DreamsDragon **- Well here's what happens next!

**Goldlover **- I apologize for the shortness, I like to read long chapters, not write them but I will try writer longer ones. n_n

**steelekunoichi **- I fear teh poking! No poking! DX

**Aero-Dragon's-Sky** - Well, it's finally beng updated.

Disclaimer: Believe you me, I don't own Pokemon even though I have Red through Crystal and so on. If I did, Silver and Gold would be in the fricken anime along with Blue (the girl) and Yellow. Yeah, anyway I own the idea, my versions of Silver (rival) and Gold (hero), Tenshi (she comes later) and other stuff that doesn't belong to Nintendo or anybody else. So NO SUING!

AHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY! This is so LATE! (corner of shame)

Gold: (sweatdrops) ...It's official, she's lost it.

Silver: (flatly) Did she ever have it?

Gold: ...Good point.

Me: Oh shut up! (anime blue lines) You're not helping!

Warnings: Now: OOCness, swearing Later: Yaoi and a whole lot of other stuff.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Gold waved his farewell to Mr. Pokemon before he turned his attention to the egg he had been given. It was warm and if he was quiet enough he could he just the tiniest of sounds coming from it. Smiling slightly, he started to head back to Cherrygrove then Newbark when his pokegear went off. The screen flashed, showing the professor's name. Gold blinked before pressing the recieve button.

:G-gold! It's terrible!: Elm cried. :Please get back here quickly!: The line shut down and Gold frowned deeply, "What the...?" Shaking his head, he hurried down the route, fully intent on figuring out what the hell was going on.

Finally making it to the edge of Cherrygrove City, Gold yelped in surprise when a small human-shaped missle crashed painfully into him, sending him down to the ground. Cynder squealed in surprise and concern as the boy groaned softly, sitting up slowly. He looked up at what, or rather, WHO crashed into him.

It was a boy who looked to be a year younger than him. Long crimson hair cascade down to the small of his back and framed his thin and pale face. He was wear dark clothing despite it being a very warm day. However what really caught Gold's attention were his eyes.

They were silver.

(I was going to leave it there, but I thought you guys should get more since this is so late)

There was only one person Gold knew who had eyes like that, "...Silver?" The boy didn't answer, he didn't even acknowledge that the other spoke. His gaze landed on Cynder next to the dark haired boy and he smirked faintly. Gold looked taken aback. Silver NEVER smirked. Sometimes he smiled in an evil way, but he never smirked and this made him nervous.

"You got a pokemon at the lab." Gold blanched at the cool tone from the boy. It didn't sound like Silver at all. The redhead scoffed, "What a waste. That pokemon is too good for a wimp like you." Gold felt his heart shatter at those words. He didn't think someone could be so cruel, especially his (former) best friend.

At the lack of response, the boy's smirk widened, "Don't you get what I'm saying?" He pulled out a pokeball, "Well, I too have a good pokemon. I'll show you what I mean!" He released the pokemon to reveal a Totodile. Gold's eyes widened, 'That's one of the starters from the lab! But how could he have...? No, he didn't!' His eyes narrowing, he growled as he jumped to his feet, "If it's a battle you want then it's a battle you'll get!"

(Moving forwards as you all should know how the battle goes...)

"Hmph! Are you happy you won?" The redhead growled as he recalled his pokemon. Gold stayed silent as he stared sadly at him. "...What? Do you want to know who I am?" The boy asked rhetorically, "I'm going to be the world's greatest Pokemon trainer." He shoved past Gold and started to leave. Gold blinked as he saw something flutter to the ground. He bent down and picked it up. It was a Trainer Card. His eyes widened at the name on it. Suddenly he heard the boy growl, "Give it back! That's my Trainer Card!" He swiped it out of Gold's still hands and glared, though he looked nervous, "Oh great...you saw my name...!"

"Silver..." Gold whispered. Silver ignored him, turning away. "Next time I'll crush you!" He growled before breaking out into a run and vanishing from sight. Gold turned in the direction of Newbark Town, his bangs shadowing his eyes. "Come on, Cynder. Let's go home." Cynder whimpered sadly as he followed his heart broken trainer.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Done! That was a little longer I think!

Silver: Why do I have to be mean to Gold?

Gold: Why do I have to be some emotionally weak?

Me: Because I'm a damn bitch now shut up or I won't continue!

Both: (shut up)

Me: (glare) Better. (smile) Review people! Sorry for the delay!


	4. The City of Violet

(We are in the authoress' room where she is dancing like a maniac and singing some Pokemon parody song of Lady Gaga. /It's a real parody song too. It's called Pokemon - Lady GaGa [Poker Face Parody] and it's by jpsketch03. Check it out on Youtube!/)

Me: _Gotta catch, gotta catch_

_I gotta catch dem pokemon!_

_(He's gotta catch 'em all)_

_Gotta catch, gotta catch_

_I gotta catch dem pokemon!_

_(He's gotta catch 'em all)_

_P-p-p-pokemon, p-p-pokemon_

_(Nom nom nom nom)_

_P-p-p-pokemon, p-p-pokemon_

_(Nom nom nom nom)_

Silver: My god, will you shut up already? You've been singing that song for hours!

Me: You be quiet! I like the song.

Gold: (sigh) Don't you have reviews to respond to...?

Me: Oh alright... (grumbles)

**Review Responses**

**Sightlines - **I apologize for the shortness. Like I said before, I like to read long chapters, not write them. I'm trying to make them longer.

**sasusaku-rulez-2001 **- ...Wow. This makes me so happy! (squeals) (cough) Ahem, sorry. Yay, my story is believable with its given circumstances! Yay, my grammar is good! (It better be with all those stupid lessons in school. I swear, I'm so glad it's summer. If I saw another grammar worksheet, I'd have to hurt someone.) Yeah, is notorious for having writers with bad grammar. I used to be one of them, but school throws correct grammar in your face so yeah. Updating now. And sorry for my suspense killing you. It's at lv Over9000 so it tends to do that. D8 (hands you a revive)

Me: Okay! (cracks knuckles) Let's get this started!

Silver: Aren't you forgetting something...?

Me: Eh?

Gold/Silver: The disclaimer!

Me: (sigh) Fiiiiiine... (holds up sign)

Disclaimer: Believe you me, I don't own Pokemon even though I have Red through Crystal and so on. If I did, Silver and Gold would be in the fricken anime along with Blue (the girl) and Yellow. Yeah, anyway I own the idea, my versions of Silver (rival) and Gold (hero), Tenshi (she comes later) and other stuff that doesn't belong to Nintendo or anybody else. So NO SUING!

Warnings: Now: OOCness, swearing, Lyra bashing because I hate that damn bitch Later: Yaoi and a whole lot of other stuff.

Me: NOW let's get this started!

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

After finally getting through the tall grass, Gold silently made his way to Professor Elm's lab. Honestly, he just wanted to go back home and collapse into tears that desperately wanted to be let loose, but his obligation was stronger so he pushed the door open and went inside. He walked up to the professor who was talking with a policeman. The policeman noticed him almost right away and turned to him. "Who are you?" He demanded. Without letting the dark haired teen speak, he continued, "We are investigating the case of the missing Pokemon here..." He puffed his chest proudly, "Rule number one! "Whoever did it will come back to the site."" While Gold mentally deadpanned, the policeman stopped short, staring at him, "Oh my...so you must be...the one who did it?"

Gold opened his mouth to deny when Lyra came running in. He grimaced, Arceus, that girl was annoying. The brunette looked defensively at the policeman, "Hold on a second! He has nothing to do with it! I saw it. There was a red-haired boy looking into the building!" Gold tensed up something the policeman noticed right away, "What? You saw a boy like that?" Mutely, Gold nodded slowly. "He must be the one who did it... Did you happen to get his name?" The policeman asked. It didn't take long for the teen to speak. "...Platinum." Gold lied. Like hell he was going to tell on Silver! Even if the boy had be cruel, he'd still cover for him. "I see! So Platinum was his name. Thanks for helping my investigation! My next assignment is to search for this red-haired individual." The policeman tipped his hat to the other three and left briskly.

"Gold! I'm glad they understand you are innocent." Lyra cooed making Gold want to smack something. "See you later!" She said cheerfully before scampering out. Gold rolled his eyes and turned to the professor who seemed still a little nerve-wracked. Gold this is terrible..." Gold nodded slightly as Elm collected his thoughts. "Oh, yes, what was Mr. Pokemon's big discovery?" He asked. Gold silently held out the pokemon egg causing Elm to look startled, grasping the egg, "Huh? This is an...Egg, isn't it? This Egg may be something I've never seen...still it's just an Egg." He shook his head with a wry smile, "Mr. Pokemon is always fascinated by Eggs. Well, since he gave it to us, we might as well find out what secret it holds. I'll keep it for awhile to find out about Egg."

"There's more Professor." Gold said quietly. He held out his pokedex, "Professor Oak gave this to me." Elm's eyes widened, "What? Professor Oak gave you a pokedex? Gold, is that true? Th-that's incredible!" He gaped. "He is superb at seeing the potential of people as Trainers." He grinned, "Wow, Gold. I knew you were a little different. Things are going to be fun!" Gold let a small grin flicker across his face. "Your Pokemon seem to really like you, so why don't you...take the Pokemon Gym Challenge? If you manage to defeat all the Gym Leaders, you'll eventually challenge the Pokemon League Champion!" Elm paused. "Or not! Ha ha ha! Becoming the Champion is not all that easy, but you can certainly challenge Violent City's Gym." Gold nodded, "I planned on that." "...Gold. Challenging the Gyms scattered around will be a long journey. Before you leave, make sure you talk to your mother." Elm advised. Gold nodded again before bidding farewell and turning to leave.

"By the way, Gold." Elm called out. Gold turned around curiously, "Hm?" "Did something happen? You seem down..." The professor said in concern. Gold dropped his gaze, "...It's nothing, professor. Just a little run in with the past." He turned around again and left, leaving a bewildered Professor Elm behind.

()()()()()()

Gold soon found himself back on the route to Violet City. He passed Dark Cave, resisting the urge to check it out. A) He didn't have the Hidden Machine for Flash and B) even if he did, he needed the gym badge from the city before he could get it. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he headed through the entrance of the city, marveling at the old yet modern look of it. Recalling Cynder to his pokeball, Gold headed into the Pokemon Center to let his team, which now consisted of Cynder, Pidge (female pidgey), and Bells (female Bellsprout) heal up from their training. He overheard some of the trainers talking about how the leader in the Bellsprout Tower held the HM Flash. The dark haired boy decided that he would head there and get the HM first before he battled the Gym Leader. Being handed back his pokeballs, he turned around and left with a small smile. Cynder, who had been released again, followed his trainer, squeaking happily.

As they walked towards the tower, Gold could have sworn he saw another red flash and that sent a bunch of Beautiflies off in his stomach. 'Is Silver here too?' He felt torn. On one hand, he really wanted to see his friend again. On the other hand he didn't think he was ready to face the once-warm-turned-cold boy again. He tugged on his hat, a small frown of determination on his face. Cold or not, he was going to face Silver and find out just what the _hell_ happened.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Me: There we go! That was a little longer!

Silver: I wasn't there. (pouts)

Gold: CUTE! (tackles Silver)

Silver: (yelps, flails and falls) Gold! (blush)

Me: Oi you two! (sigh) Oh well, see ya next time, peeps. Ciao!


	5. A challenge

Me: (waves) Hey everybody, time for another update!

Silver: Great... (rolls his eyes)

Me: Weren't you making out with Gold earlier?

Silver: (blushes furiously) WHAT?

Me: I heard moaning in the back. You sound like a girl.

Silver: (blushes deeper)

Me: Okay, all the answer I need. Before I make Silver die of embarrassment, let's answer some reviews!

**Sightlines -** Aha... I guess. And no, you are not alone. I've hated her since she came out. Who does she think she is, replacing Crystal? (Not that I like her any better but still!)

**sasusaku-rulez-2001 - ** It was a cliffy? o.o I didn't mean it to be! They are evil, yes yes. (nods) I'm glad you like my story. I hope you'll keep reading it.

Me: Moving on... (looks around) Where's Gold anyway?

Gold: (pops out of nowhere) You called?

Me: GAH! (falls over) Don't do that!

Gold: Sorry.

Me: (it is now occuring to her) Why aren't you wearing a shirt?

Gold: Huh? (looks down) Oh, um...

Silver: (blushing again)

Me: You know what? Never mind. I don't want to know. Let me state the disclaimer and let's get this started.

Disclaimer: Believe you me, I don't own Pokemon even though I have Red through Crystal and so on. If I did, Silver and Gold would be in the fricken anime along with Blue (the girl) and Yellow. Yeah, anyway I own the idea, my versions of Silver (rival) and Gold (hero), Tenshi (she comes later) and other stuff that doesn't belong to Nintendo or anybody else. So NO SUING!

Warnings: Now: OOCness, swearing, Lyra bashing because I hate that damn bitch(Well, I don't know if it'll be in this chapter) Later: Yaoi and a whole lot of other stuff.

Me: Okay, now let's get it started. Just a warning, the ending's a little rushed...

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

After climbing numerous ladders and defeating a good amount of sages, Gold finally made it to the top of the tower. He was just about to go to the elder when what, or rather, who he saw made him stop in his track. Silver was there. The redhead recalled his Pokemon, seemingly declared the winner as the elder walked up to him.

"You showed us what you've got, and it is indeed good...Take this technical Machine." He handed the TM to the silent teen and continued. "However, you should care more about your Pokemon." The elder scolded gently, "The way you treat your Pokemon can be too harsh... Remember, Pokemon are not tools of war..."

Silver scoffed and turned away, his eyes meeting with Gold's. The dark haired teen noted how he froze for a moment, eyes wide before a scowl formed. "...Humph! He calls himself the Elder, but he was no match for me. Sure enough, those who lecture how you should be "nice" to Pokemon..." He paused, a faint smirk forming, "They cannot defeat me. All I care about are strong Pokemon that win every time. The rest of them don't mean anything to me."

"Silver... what happened to you?" Gold asked quietly. The redhead didn't reply, merely shoved passed him. Gold winced as he felt something press hard against his chest and fall with a clatter as the silver-eyed teen disappeared down the ladder(1). Picking up the foreign object, he noted it seemed to be a small package. Putting it away, he walked up to the elder who smiled briefly at him.

"So good of you to come here! Sprout Tower is a place of training. People and Pokemon test their bonds to build a bright future together. I am the final test. Allow me to check the ties between you and your Pokemon!" Gold smiled slightly as the battle began.

(You should know how this goes...)

"Hm... The way you battle is quite elegant." The Elder said as both of them recalled their Pokemon. "You should be able to stand up to Falkner." Gold smiled faintly. "And you should be able to make good use of this. It is a Technical Machine called Flash. Take it with you!" He handed the teen a disk. "When a Pokemon learns Flash, you can illuminate caves no matter how dark they may be. You can try it on Bellsprout, for example..." He trailed off. Gold nodded his thanks before he quietly left.

Once out of the Sprout Tower, Gold pulled out the package that Silver had dropped. His blinked when he noticed his name scribbled hastily on it. 'Why would he want to give something to me?' He slowly opened it to reveal a black and yellow pokeball that briefly shined in the sunlight. Next to it was a note. Gold frowned slightly when he noticed tear stains on it. 'Silver was crying...? But why?' Pushing the thought away for the moment, he silently read it to himself.

'_I missed you Gold... A lot. I'm sorry for the way I'm acting, but I'll explain later okay? Meet me in Azalea Town...if you can._'

A faint smile formed, "Is that a challenge, Silver?" the boy whispered. "There's no way I'm gonna refuse!" Feeling happier than he had in a long time, the dark haired teen hurried off to the center to heal up his team and get ready to face the gym. Once that was over, he'd be one step closer to figuring this whole thing out.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

(1) I didn't think it'd be a good idea for him to use an Escape Rope... That and I really didn't know how to describe the use of it in a story.

Me: Well... I don't think that made any sense.

Silver: I think you went too fast.

Gold: (nods in agreement)

Me: I know... But I can't drag serious things out for long. And I don't like making you act like a jerk. (shrugs) Though, you probably will still be one, later on anyway.

Silver: What's THAT supposed to mean?

Me: You'll find out... Patience is a virtue. (grins and bolts with the redhead chasing her)

Gold: (sighs and sweatdrops) Better go stop them. See ya in chapter six! (runs after them) Silver! Don't kill the author!


	6. Reunion

Me: (dazed) Look at the pretty legendaries... (falls back)

Gold: Did you really have to hit her?

Silver: Yes.

Gold: With a H.O.P.? (Hammer of Pain)

Silver: Yes.

Gold: Five times in a row?

Silver: Yes.

Gold: ...Right...Well then I guess it's up to us to answer the review!

Silver: Hmph...

**Review Answers**

**sasusaku-rulez-2001 - ** Gold: Thanks for being so nice and for keeping up with the story!

**Sightlines - **Silver: ... I don't think I'd want to spin around and disappear. That sounds stupid.

Gold: (holds up DS) it's what happens though!

Silver: ...

Gold: Anyway, no. She will not be describing gym battles. There is a reason for this.

Silver Besides her being lazy?

Gold: Haha, (lightly swats at him) She does not like describing battles so she won't do it often. She will do it soon, just not yet.

Silver: Still think she's lazy.

**Suki-chan36 **- Silver: (tenses then glares) ...The hell? I'm not a "smelly" person!

Gold: (sweatdrops) Uh... I think she just meant that you're mean.

Silver: Oh.

Gold: In any case, they DO explain in the game, just through an event.

Silver: You know this...how?

Gold: Youtube.

Silver: (face palm)

()()()

Gold: That was harder then expected...

Silver: She makes it look easy.

Me: (behind him) Who makes what look easy?

Silver: (yelps and jumps into Gold's arms) DON'T DO THAT!

Gold: (faint blush)

Me: Don't hit me then. (looks at answered reviews) Not bad. Now time for the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Believe you me, I don't own Pokemon even though I have Red through Crystal and so on. If I did, Silver and Gold would be in the fricken anime along with Blue (the girl) and Yellow. Yeah, anyway I own the idea, my versions of Silver (rival) and Gold (hero), Tenshi (she comes later) and other stuff that doesn't belong to Nintendo or anybody else. So NO SUING!

Warnings: Now: OOCness, swearing, Lyra bashing because I hate that damn bitch Later: Yaoi and a whole lot of other stuff.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Gold stared at the metallic badge gleaming in the velvet blue case and couldn't stop himself from feeling giddy. He had beaten the gym leader and gotten his first badge on his first try! The accomplishment made him really pleased with himself. As he walked out of the Pokemon Center, the golden-eyed teen grimaced slightly when he saw Lyra running up to him, smiling in her usual idiotic way. 'Oh Arceus, here we go again...' he deadpanned mentally. 'Why does she always have to bother me?'

"I knew it was you, Gold! How did you get past me?" She asked in an innocent manner making Gold mentally gag, "Here is something neat for surprising me, Gold!" She held out a Vs. Recorder which he reluctantly took, eying it weirdly. Why would he ever need one of theses? They were virtually useless. "The Vs. Recorder can record your Pokemon battles." Lyra explained cheerfully, not noticing the teen's distaste. 'No...I would have never guessed.' Gold thought sarcastically, eyes narrowing. 'Is she really that stupid?' "I have to go now. I won't let you pass me again!" The brunette continued, oblivious to his annoyance. "Let's go, Marill!" Her Marill jumped up and down cheerfully before following her trainer as she ran off.

Gold shook his head and looked at his fire starter who had evolved to Quilava, "I want you to attack me if I ever become like that." Cynder blinked at his trainer's flat yet joking command, but nodded, smiling. Gold chuckled softly before they headed off. As they walked down the route to Azalea Town, Gold thought about Silver. 'I wonder what exactly happened to him? What could be so horrible that it could turn someone as sweet as Silver into a cold, awful person?' He bit his lip, the worry obvious to anyone who saw him. 'I'm kind of afraid to find out.'

The dark haired teen looked up at the cave entrance and flinched slightly, a dark frown forming. '...I hate caves...' he thought. 'Oh well, it's the only way to get to Azalea Town...' "Let's go Cynder." He said softly, walking towards the entrance with Cynder squeaking softly and following. The inside of the cave was dim, but at the same time it was bright enough that the trainer could see where he was going without running into any rocks or walls. Gold shuddered, closing his eyes briefly. Cynder nudged him lightly, growling in concern. He opened his eyes and smiled slightly, "I'm okay. Let's just get out of here."

Quickly avoiding most of the trainers in there, just waiting for a battle, it wasn't long before Gold made it to the exit. Once out, he leaned against the rocky wall with a sigh. "I really, really hate caves." he mumbled, trying to stop his trembling. He really had to get over this silly fear. His Quilava snorted in agreement, a small burst of smoke coming out causing the golden-eyed teen to chuckle softly.

Standing up straight once more he continued down the path, politely declining a battle as he headed to Azalea. He frowned when he saw a man standing in front of a well, dressed in all black and looking quite angry. Not want to get into a conflict so close to his goal, Gold kept walking. He looked around, 'So this is Azalea Town... it seems pleasant...' But in reality, he was too distracted to actually pay attention to the town. All he wanted to do was find Silver.

As if on cue, a pair of slim arms wrapped around him, hugging him tightly. "I-I didn't think y-you would come..." Gold frowned at the quiver in the redhead's voice and turned around, the frown melting into a gentle smile. "Why wouldn't I?" He asked softly, wiping away the stray tears that had fallen down Silver's cheeks. Silver shuddered slightly, suppressing a sob as he hugged the teen tighter. "I missed you." "I missed you too."

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Me: Ow...My wrists!

Silver: That's what you get for going on.

Me: You be quiet!

Gold: Oi...oi! Calm down!

Me: (sighs and rolls eyes) Well whatever. See ya in Chapter 7!


	7. Promise

Me: Whoo! It's Chapter 7! I never thought I'd get this far. Especially on my first yaoi story!

Silver: (gives her a weird look) Would you be quiet? It's too early for you to be acting like this.

Me: (pouts) Fine. (mumbles) Jerk.

Silver: What was that? (glares)

Me: Nothing! (sweatdrops)

Gold: Leave her alone Silv'.

Silver: (crosses arms) Hmph!

Gold: (sighs)

Me: Uh... Anyway, reviews! It appears people like you answering them so you're joining me.

Gold: Okay! (smiles)

Silver: (grumbles) Whatever.

Review Answers

**Sightlines - **Me: None taken.

Gold and Silver: (hugged)

Gold: (smiles happily and hugs back)

Silver: (crosses his arms and frowns)

Me: Anyway, I'm trying to make it mostly follow the game, just changing parts as they come along. Yes, I think it was cute and fluffy too. 8D

**Lucariofan -** Me: Yay, another PreciousMetal Fan!

Silver: Joy...

Me: Oh hush.

Gold: Yeah Silv', don't you like us being together?

Silver: (blush) I-I... (blushes more)

Gold: (grins and slings an arm around the redhead's shoulders) That's what I thought.

**Dodectron - **Silver: (looking away, blushing slightly) ...

Gold: (teasingly) Is someone embarrassed?

Silver: No! (blushes deeper)

Me: Hey be nice you two. (laughs) Yeah, him being his son is kinda whacked out, ain't it? (shrugs) That plays a good part in this story actually... Well...not "good" good anyway.

Silver: What does _that _mean?

Me: You'll find out soon...

**sasusaku-rulez-2001 - **Me: No problem. (smiles) I like updating when I can. Since it's summer, I can do it as much as I want.

()()()()

Me: Well, that's that. Time for the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Believe you me, I don't own Pokemon even though I have Red through Crystal and so on. If I did, Silver and Gold would be in the fricken anime along with Blue (the girl) and Yellow. Yeah, anyway I own the idea, my versions of Silver (rival) and Gold (hero), Tenshi (she comes later) and other stuff that doesn't belong to Nintendo or anybody else. So NO SUING!

Warnings: Now: OOCness, swearing, Lyra bashing because I hate that damn bitch(Not for this chapter, unfortunately), very light shonen ai(or really close friendship between two guys, take your pick), implied abuse and rape Later: Yaoi and a whole lot of other stuff.

)()()()()()()()()()()(

The silence between the two boys was slightly awkward as they sat down in a secluded area away from the town. Silver squeaked softly as Gold hugged him tightly, bringing him between his legs, the redhead's back pressed against his chest. "Relax, Silver." The dark haired teen laughed softly, "You're far too tense." Silver blinked, flushing slightly before he finally relaxed, a faint smile forming, "I'm sorry." He mumbled. "I just...keep thinking this is a dream that I'm going to wake up from."

Gold blinked, a sad smile forming, "I know exactly how you feel..." He said softly before he gently grasped the other's gloved hand and tugged the glove off. Before the redhead could ask what he was doing, Gold pressed their hands together. "You can feel that, can't you?" He asked softly. "This is real. This is no dream." Silver looked up at Gold, smiling a little more as he let their fingers lace together, "I know..."

They stayed quiet for a moment before Gold broke the silence with a question that had been bugging him since Silver had left. "What happened? You never contacted me after you left..." Silver frowned slightly, tightening his hold on the teen's hand, "I know...I'm sorry." He bit his lip, deep in thought before he spoke. "My... "father" would let me contact anyone... I was isolated from people except his employees who were cold and cruel people." Gold frowned when he felt the teen start trembling, "There's more to it...isn't there?" he asked softly. Silver nodded slowly, "Yes...but I..." He trailed off, biting his lip and looking away. "I think it's better than I _show_ you rather than tell you." Gold had a bad feeling of what that meant.

Silver reluctantly pulled away from him, both shivering slightly at the loss of warmth. The redhead turned away as he unzipped his jack and let it fall to the ground soon followed by his shirt. Gold bit his lip hard to keep from crying out in shock.

Silver's back was covered in scars.

The golden-eyed teen could believe what he was seeing. His best friend had been abused ever since he had been gone. This was confirmed in his mind when Silver spoke again, his voice void of any emotions. "My father started this... When I first got there. At first it was light slaps and degrading words. That, I could handle...but then it got worse." His tone went bitter. "He even let his _friends_ "help"." Gold noticed that some of the scars went under his waistline and felt sick to his stomach, but he had to know. "...Did they...?" He could not finish, but Silver got the gist of what he was saying. He was visibly trembling as he replied, "They tried. At first, I was always able to escape one way or another." His voice cracked as his trembling became worse. "Th-then I was brought my father... A-and they h-held me down... It hurt so much... He wouldn't stop... Said he wanted to teach me not to defy him..." He collapsed to his knees, sobbing.

Gold felt angry and disgusted. Who could do that to their own child? Shaking his head, he stood and walked over to Silver, kneeling down and gently pulling him into a hug. Silver flinched and stayed still for a few moments before he clung to the dark haired teen and started crying again. Gold gently ran his fingers through his hair, whispering soothing words to help calm him down. "I won't anything like that happen to you again, Silver." Gold swore softly. "I promise, you're safe now and no one can touch you." Silver didn't reply, he just tightened his grip on the other.

)()()()()()()()()(

Me: Well that turned out okay.

Silver: I hate you.

Me: You're entitled to after that.

Gold: How could you do that to Silver?

Me: I just could. I didn't say I liked it. Besides, that's not the worst of it.

Silver: What's THAT supposed to mean?

Me: ...You don't want to know... See you in chapter 8.


	8. Storms

Me: And we're back for chapter 8.

Silver: (silently fuming)

Gold: (awkward smile)

Me: I'm glad nobody's mad at me for last chapter. (Minus Silver) I didn't want to make the story that way, but that's how it's turning out. Anyway, review time!

**Sightlines - ** Me: Silver, you got a cookie.

Silver: ...uh... thank you? (is handed the cookie)

Me: I thought that might be the general assumption, but like with the age thing, I wanted to be the odd girl out. That, and an image I found on a site made me think about it more. And okay, I won't tell you.

**sasusaku-rulez-2001 - ** Me: Yesh, a sad fluffy moment. There will probably be more.

**Dodectron - ** Me: I know, right? I shall laugh evilly as well. You're welcome and I will try to give him everything he deserves and more!

**AmazininglyAddictedToAnime - **Me: No, no killing Giovanni. I need him for the story.

Silver: ...That's not right.

Me: Please hush.

**That's Riku - ** Me: Uh... thank you?

Silver/Gold: (blank stare)

Me: Okay, this one is weird. This is a review from chap 3 that I just got. " I don't like the OoCness :-(" There was no name so I don't know who it is, but let me say this; If you don't like OOCness, WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU READ IT? I gave a warning! You could've just clicked the back button! No one MADE you read it. (grumbles) Seriously people, if you don't like the things my story contains, please don't read it. I don't want to deal with comments like this.

()()()

Me: Okay! Now that that's out of my system, disclaimer and let's get this started.

Gold: Aren't you forgetting something?

Me: I was about to do the disclaimer.

Gold: No, I mean the rating.

Me: Oh yes. Because of one of the scenes in this chapter I'm uping the rating to M. It's not sexual or anything, but it kinda feels weird having the scene without being 'M'. NOW time for the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Believe you me, I don't own Pokemon even though I have Red through Crystal and so on. If I did, Silver and Gold would be in the fricken anime along with Blue (the girl) and Yellow. Yeah, anyway I own the idea, my versions of Silver (rival) and Gold (hero), Tenshi (she comes later) and other stuff that doesn't belong to Nintendo or anybody else. So NO SUING!

Warnings: Now: OOCness, swearing, Lyra bashing because I hate that damn bitch(Not for this chapter, unfortunately), very light shonen ai(or really close friendship between two guys, take your pick), implied abuse and rape, a situation involving a shower Later: Yaoi and stuff. If you don't like ANY of these things, _**CLICK THE BACK BUTTON!**_

()()()()()()()

Gold just could not believe what happened. In the past few hours he was reunited with his best friend and found out that he had been abused and even raped since he had left. The said redhead had fallen asleep on his lap, tear stains drying on his cheeks. Gold gently ran his fingers through his hair as he contemplated on what would happen. There was no way in hell that he was letting Silver leave now. He lost him once, he wasn't going to lose him again.

Silver whimpered softly in his sleep making Gold snap out of his thoughts. He looked down, concern written all over his face, "Silver..." He continued running his fingers through his hair. The redhead trembled, tears starting to form. Suddenly he started thrashing, catching the dark haired teen off guard. "No! St-stop it! It hurts!" Gold gently took a hold of him, wincing as he kept struggling against him. "Silver! Wake up!"

The redhead jolted, waking with a start. He looked up at Gold, tears slipping down his face. "Oh... I'm sorry." He let out a soft sob. "A nightmare?" Gold asked softly. "N-no...a memory." Silver shivered, burying his face in his chest. Gold hugged him tighter, frowning in dismay. He could protect him from a repeat of the actual event, but not from the memories. He stroked his hair gently, mumbling soothing words of comfort. Silver hesitantly pulled back and looked up at Gold, stray tears still falling. Gold gently wiped them away and hugged him again. "It's over." He said softly. "It won't happen again, I promise you." Silver closed his eyes and slowly hugged him back, "Thank you..."

Gold looked to the rapidly darkening sky. "It's getting late." He murmured, "We should get some rest." Silver looked up at him, his grip slightly tightening. "You'll stay?" He asked in a small voice, looking afraid, almost ready to cry again. It broke the teen's heart. "You couldn't make me leave even if you wanted to." He assured the other, lightly pressing his lips to his forehead causing Silver to sigh softly, relaxing almost instantly. There was nothing special about it, just a small sign of affection between the two teens, something that showed the closeness they held since they were little.

He pulled back and brushed his fingers against the pale teen's face, "Sleep." He said quietly. "You're exhausted, I can tell." As if to prove his point, Silver yawned, blushing a faint pink. "Sorry." he mumbled. Gold laughed, "Don't be. Just sleep." Silver nodded slowly, resting his head on the other teen's chest and slowly falling asleep. Gold's grip tightened gently on his friend before the sandman claimed him as well.

Later he awoke to thunder rumbling above them. Lightning flashed across the sky and he cringed as thunder cracked once more before a downpour started. The ice cold water woke Silver instantly. He jolted up, looking around wildly as if he didn't realize where he was. When his eyes landed on Gold, he relaxed and buried his face in the crook of his neck, shivering.

"Still scared of storms?" Gold asked gently, rubbing his back. Silver nodded slowly, not saying anything. Gold smiled softly before standing up and sweeping the redhead up bridal style causing him to squeak in surprise, not looking up and tightening his grip. "Then we better go to some 's close so we'll go there." He kissed the top of Silver's head, smiling as he relaxed slightly. The dark haired teen started walking off, the wind whipping around the two. Silver clung tightly to him, his shaking getting a little worse as thunder cracked above the two again.

It didn't take long for them to get to Azalea. Once in the center, Gold noticed it was surprisingly empty. The moment Nurse Joy saw the two soaked teens, she moved from the counter and ushered the two into a room before handing the teen a key and leaving for the two to dry off and warm up. Gold gently set the redhead down, but Silver refused to let go of him. "Silv' we should probably dry off." He said gently. Silver shook his head, hugging him tighter. Sighing softly, Gold gently, but firmly made the redhead let go of him. His heart nearly broke at the fearful and sad look on his face. Gold gently stroked his cheek, "It's alright, Silv'. Nothing's going to happen. I promise." Silver reluctantly nodded, but said nothing, his gaze falling to the ground.

Gold walked over to the bathroom and pulled out two fluffy white towels. He came back and wrapped one around Silver who pouted, "I could've done that myself." He mumbled causing Gold to laugh softly. "I think you were too busy clinging to me." He teased gently causing Silver to duck his head and blush shyly. "S-sorry..." He whispered. The golden-eyed teen shook his head and pulled him into a hug causing him to squeak. "Relax, I was kidding. I don't mind it." Silver slowly reached up and hugged him back, neither of them wanting to let go. That is until a sneeze escaped the younger of the two.

Gold blinked and looked at Silver who blushed slightly, looking away. "We should get you warmed up, Silv. Sounds like you're catching a cold." Silver squeaked again as he was picked up once more and carried to the bathroom before set down. He watched as Gold turned the shower one and he started blushing, 'H-he means f-for us to...? We haven't done that in years!' He felt self-conscious and nervous. Gold looked at him and frowned in concern, "Are you okay?" he asked, tilting his head. Silver's blush darkened slightly, "W-well it's just that..." he trailed off, averting his gaze, but it dawned on the other boy, "Are you uncomfortable with us...showering together?" Silver bit his lip, "I know, when we were younger, we used to do it all the time, but I..." He hugged himself, trying to keep his body from shaking. "I don't...want you to.." "To what?" Gold asked softly. Silver closed his eyes, forcing back tears. "I don't want you to be disgusted with me."

Gold's eyes widened in shock. "Silver..." He brought the trembling teen into a tight hug. "I could never be disgusted with you." With trembling hands Silver clung to him, burying his face in his chest. Gold gently stroked his hair, murmuring soothing words to calm the silver-eyed teen. Slowly Silver stopped trembling and looked up at him, a weak smile on his face. "What did I do to deserve a friend like you?" Gold blushed faintly, but grinned, "You were just you, Silv'."

Silver blushed slightly before looking away, "C-could you um... look away?" He asked shyly. "I-I know we'll see each other b-but..." He trailed off, blushing even more. Gold chuckled softly and turned around. Behind him he could hear Silver fumbling with his clothes, obviously still nervous despite what they had just talked about. While Silver was busy with that, Gold set to removing his own soaked clothing. He heard Silver squeak an apology in surprise and noise indicating he had looked away to give the other his privacy. Gold didn't care either way. They were both guys after all. He turned around, seeing Silver having his back to him made him see those scars again. He cringed, but kept quiet. Silver glanced back and blushed faintly, but it faded when he noticed the teen's look. He smiled faintly, "They don't hurt so don't worry about it." He stepped into the shower and closed his eyes as the warm water ran down him in rivets. Gold shook his head before following him.

While the redhead was facing away from him, Gold took the time to note the changes with his friend. He was of course taller than before, though still not as tall as the golden-eyed teen himself. He was thin, almost too thin and paler too. His hair was longer, it reached to his mid back now when it just hung down. Silver turned to him and smiled faintly, "What? Am I that nice to look at?" He teased though at the same time there was a hint of bittersweetness in his voice. Gold noticed his tone, but did not comment on it as he replied with a playful grin, "Why yes, yes you are." The redhead blushed and looked away again.

"Okay, your turn!" Silver squeaked, moving out of the way so the dark haired teen could get under the water. Gold smiled before closing his eyes so the water wouldn't get in them. Since his back was turned, Silver felt a little more relaxed as he noticed how his friend had changed. He was taller and tanner but only slightly. His hair reached to his mid back and was thicker than ever. All around, he had grown up.

The water was turned off and the two stepped out. Silver shivered at the cool air and squeaked as a towel was wrapped around him. "You squeak a lot, are you part mouse now, Silv'?" Gold asked teasingly as he dried himself off. "No!" Silver yelped, blushing. Gold chuckled, glad the redhead was feeling better.

Once dry and dressed the two sat down on one of the beds. The storm decided to show it did not like being ignored and lightning flashed before the lights went out and thunder cracked over their heads. Silver stiffened, fear welling up in him. He felt Gold pull him into a hug, gently running his fingers through his hair. "It's alright..." He said soothingly. "The storm can't hurt you." The gentle touch accompanied by his soft voice lulled the redhead to sleep. He slumped against Gold causing the teen to smile as he rearranged them into a laying position. "Sleep well." He murmured before he fell asleep himself.

()()()()()()()()

Me: Finally!

Silver: ... (blushing)

Gold: (grinning)

Me: Okay, I've got to silent people with me today! Amazing! Anyway, see ya in Chapter 9!


	9. What are we?

Me: (jumping up and down) _Cos I'm__  
T.N.T.  
__I'm Dynamite  
T.N.T__.  
And I'll win the fight  
T.N.T.__  
I'm a power-load__  
T.N.T.  
Watch me __**Explode**__!_

Silver: Is she EVER going to shut up?

Gold: Dunno, you can't really blame her though, she just went to her first concert.

Silver: Hmph...

Me: (pauses) Oh right, time for reviews!

**sasusaku-rulez-2001 - **Me: I'm glad you like my story so much. It makes me really happy.

**Dodectron - **Me: A lot of people think that way, I think it's cause he's a jerk.

Silver: HEY!

Me: What? It's true. Anyway, it's no fun cause almost EVERYONE makes him that way. I think it's more fun for him to be in the submissive role cause it rarely happens.

**misakiluvusagi - **Me: Uh... no. There will not be sex in this chapter. A little lime in here, but not full blown sex. Not yet. Also, if you're that young, should you really be reading this? M fics are not for that age group. It's your choice, but I'm just warning you.

**Suki-chan36 - **Me: Yeah, that's right. I thought it'd be nice to make him timid.

**Sightlines - **Me: Storms are very very evil. I'm glad you liked the chapter.

Me: This one also had no name, but it was nicer. I'm glad you like their yes, of COURSE they're going to be OOC.

**snowprinces -** Me: Thank you, it's always nice to have a new reader.

()()()()()

Me: Okay, here we are for the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Believe you me, I don't own Pokemon even though I have Red through Crystal and so on. If I did, Silver and Gold would be in the fricken anime along with Blue (the girl) and Yellow. Yeah, anyway I own the idea, my versions of Silver (rival) and Gold (hero), Tenshi (she comes later) and other stuff that doesn't belong to Nintendo or anybody else. So NO SUING!

Warnings: Now: OOCness, swearing, Lyra bashing because I hate that damn bitch, implied abuse and rape, slight yaoi, small lime Later: Actual yaoi and stuff. If you don't like ANY of these things, _**CLICK THE BACK BUTTON!**_

Another thing, I finished this around midnight so the ending it not so great. I might (MIGHT) fix it later, but probably not. I'm very sorry if it doesn't live up to your expectations. I am only human.

()()()()()()()

The next morning the sun was shining directly into Gold's eyes making him wake up far too early (in his opinion). He went to sit up, but something restrained him. He blinked in confusion, 'Huh?' He looked over, his confusion fading, and smiled warmly at Silver who was fast asleep, arms wrapped tightly around the dark haired teen. He placed a hand on the other's shoulder and gently shook him. "Silver, time to wake up." Silver mumbled something softly, but slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times before smiling faintly, "Morning..." "Good morning." He replied, smiling back. "Sleep alright?" "Better than I have in a long time." The redhead said, his smile widening. Then he realized that he was holding onto the dark haired teen. He blushed a faint pink and let go slowly, "Sorry..." he mumbled. Gold shook his head, "Don't be, it's alright."

Gold sat up and moved to get out of bed, but when he did so, his thigh rubbed against something causing Silver to stiffen, a deep red blush forming. Gold looked at the redhead, noticing the blush in slight confusion. "Silver...?" The redhead jolted at his voice, the movement causing more friction making him whimper softly, panting as the blush became brighter. A hot red blush pooled in the dark haired boy's cheeks as he realized what was going on. The two stared at each other, awkward tension in the air. But Silver couldn't take it. He grabbed Gold by his shoulders and crashed their lips together. Gold gave a muffled gasp allowing the redhead to deepen the kiss.

Silver yelped in surprise as he was pinned to the bed. The two stared at each other again before their lips met once more. Silver whimpered softly as Gold's hand gently brushed against his arousal. He broke the kiss and looked pleadingly at Gold, "D-don't tease!" He begged, bucking up against the golden-eyed teen's hand. Gold smiled softly before yanking the redhead's lower clothing down. Silver blushed deeply and looked away. "Silv', look at me." Gold requested softly and Silver reluctantly did so. "Don't be ashamed, you're beautiful." The redhead swore he had never been so red in his life as he squeaked, "Thank you?" The dark haired teen chuckled before pressing his lips to the younger's again. Silver moaned loudly into the kiss as Gold began stroking his sensitive member. He bucked against his hand, whimpering softly as the tip was stroked and toyed with by his thumb. Gold broke the kiss and smiled at Silver who was flushed, biting his lip to keep his moans under control. "Maybe it's time to...kick it up a notch." He whispered.

Before Silver could ask what he meant, he arched up, a loud cry escaping his lips as Gold swiftly took him into his mouth and began sucking firmly. "Ahh! Gold! Oh god!" He moaned and whimpered, thrashing around in pleasure. He threaded his fingers through the raven's hair and gripped it tightly, mewling as Gold teasingly ran his tongue along the underside of the head. He whimpered softly, bucking up, whining as his hips were held down. A scream tore from his lips as the slit was teasingly lapped at. He could feel the pressure building up and knew he was close, "G-Gold! I-I'm gonna-!" He screamed again as he came hard. The dark haired teen nearly choked in surprise, but managed to swallow at the last moment. Gold pulled away, smiling at the panting teen.

But then reality came crashing down on the two teens. Their faces went bright red and they jumped away from each other, embarrassed, shocked and confused. "Wh-what was that a-about?" Silver stammered, avoiding his eyes. "I-I don't know..." Gold mumbled, trying hard to keep his voice steady as guilt crashed over him. What had he done? It had barely been a day ago since he learned what happened to his best friend and now he went it did this? What kind of friend was he? 'A bad one.' A nasty little voice said maliciously. 'A completely horrible friend.' Gold put his head in his hands, trying to stop his eyes from stinging from held back tears.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Silver with an expression of concern. "Are you alright?" He asked softly. Gold averted his gaze and gently pushed his hand away, wincing at the hurt look on the redhead's face. "No...I'm not. I'm so sorry, Silver. I didn't mean to, I just-" He was cut off by Silver putting a finger to his lips. "Stop that." He said firmly, eyes narrowing. Gold look taken aback as the silver-eyed teen continued, "It's not your fault. I was the one who started the whole thing, right? I kissed you first." He pressed on, not letting Gold answer. "I can't say I didn't like it, because I did. But nothing changes, okay?" His eyes softened and he smiled, "We're still friends, kay?" Gold relaxed and suddenly pulled the teen into a hug. Silver stiffened in surprise before he slowly returned the hug. "Thank you..." He whispered, his voice choked. Silver hated that tone so he tightened his grip, burying his face in the crook of his neck, something that made the older teen relax.

Reluctantly, the two slowly pulled away from each other and got up. After they were cleaned and dressed, the two walked out of the room, passing Nurse Joy and thanking her for helping them. She just smiled at them and waved farewell as they left. Shyly, Silver reached out and took a hold of Gold's hand. The older teen blinked in surprise for a moment before smiling warmly and squeezing his hand gently causing him to blush.

"What now?" Silver asked softly, looking up at him. When Gold looked confused, he elaborated, "I mean, where do we go from here? Are we just going to pretend nothing happened and go our separate ways?" He flinched when he saw the hurt look on the dark haired male's face. "You want to leave?" He asked, his tone dejected. Silver shook his head, his grip tightening, "No...no. I don't I just thought..." "You thought because of what happened, I'd want us to separate?" Gold asked, looking at the redhead, hurt and disbelief in his eyes. "Silver, I thought you knew better then that." "I do!" He exclaimed, flustered about being read so easily. Was he that obvious?

"Oh Gold... I don't know what to think!" He looked away, "Everything's so confusing now. It's...overwhelming." "I thought nothing changed." Gold pointed out gently. "I thought that too...but something has changed. Friends don't..." He blushed deeply. "...don't do what we did." He looked back at Gold, "So where does that leave us? We can't be friends but... we can't be lovers either. What are we?" He was shaking, tears starting to form. Gold felt his heart breaking as he pulled the trembling teen close to him. "I don't know..." He said sadly. "I just don't know."

()()()()()()

Me: Okay, that's done.

Silver: That ending really made no sense.

Me: I know... but it's past midnight! I don't make sense at that time.

Silver: Ain't that the truth.

Me: Jerk.

Gold: Hey, stop it you two.

Me: Whatever. See you in (hopefully more sense-making than this) chapter 10.


	10. Note and ministory

I'm sorry. You all will probably kill me for this, but as of now, HIMB is on pause. Not permanently mind you, it's just I have the dreaded writer's block. I WILL continue this story, it WILL be finished if it takes me years to do so but I promise you it will be done, I've gotten too far to just stop now! You can help, if you've got ideas, tell me! It's okay if you don't but anything will help! Once again, I am terribly sorry for putting this story on pause.

In any case, I may be working on a new story, it's a crossover. But this depends on you guys. Please check out the poll and vote. You don't HAVE to if you don't want to, but I would appreciate it.

This note will be replaced with the chapter as soon as I get it done, you have my word.

In the meantime, you could read this mini-story.

I sighed, raking a hand through my hair. Chapter 10 was much harder to write than I thought it would be. I was not as inspired as I used to be. Taking a deep breath, I got up and left my computer.

Don't get me wrong though, I really wanted to continue the story. I will too, I just need to wait for the right time.

"Kat, you there?" I heard a voice call. I poked my head out the window, seeing Gold wave up at me. I smiled and waved back, then looked around for Silver. The said redhead was leaning against the tree in front of my house, eyes closed in either boredom or irritation, I could never tell with him.

Running out of my room and down the steps, I left the house to catch up with the two teens. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked curiously. "We were just wondering how things were going with the story." Gold said with a slightly grin while Silver ignored the two of us.

"He's still mad at me, isn't he?" I asked and the dark haired teen sweatdropped before nodding. I sighed, "Oh well. Anyway, it's not going so great. After awkward chapter nine, I'm stuck. I'm having writer's block big time."

"That's some good news." Silver finally spoke. I looked annoyed while Gold sighed, a 'Here we go again' expression on his face. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. Silver looked at me with a cold glare. "I mean, it's a _good _ thing you have writer's block. You finally stopped writing this abomination!" I growled, "Look, just because YOU don't like what I write, doesn't mean others dislike it as well! As I recall, many people love this story!"

"Please!" The redhead scoffed, "They only like it because it's PreciousMetal and you _know_ it!" I winced, I slightly feared that was why so many people enjoyed my story, but I refused to believe it. "Silver, you go too far." Surprisingly Gold said that. He put a hand on the other teen's shoulder. Silver flinched slightly, "Whatever..."

I sighed, "Look, despite whatever you think, it doesn't matter because I _will_ continue the story whether you like it or not. Other people do and I will not disappoint them!" Silver glared at me before pulling away from Gold and turning around, "Fine, but don't blame me when your little fangirl world comes crashing down." He walked off. Gold looked apologetic, "He's normally not like that." I waved a hand, "It's fine, I'm used to it. You go after him." The dark haired teen nodded before racing after his boyfriend. I turned around, cracking my knuckles, "I've got a story to write."


	11. Please Read

Hey everyone, it's been awhile. Unfortunately, this isn't an update. It's come to my attention that some things are going on FF which is unsettling. So have a petition instead. I think I might be moving my stories to a different site, possibly Mediaminer (my name is ImSonicCrazy) if this keeps up. If that happens, I'm sorry.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

HikariNoTenshi-San

KawaiiBerry-chan

Little White Comet

The Homunculi Twins

Soul of Gold


End file.
